Love and Death in Las Vegas
by Catness
Summary: Danny's and Mary's house gets broken into when Mary is 8 and a half months pregnant, something happens... How far will Danny go to protect her? Chapter six up.
1. prologue

AN: I don't know what this story is going to be about so far... I'm just gonna make it up as I go.

* * *

**Love and Death in Las Vegas**

By Cat

**Prologue**

Mary had been sitting with Danny on their bed for a few minutes. They were both smiling, Danny with his hand on her stomach. She was, by now, 8 1/2 months pregnant. The ultrasound had said that she was having a little baby girl, the name they had chosen was that of Danny's mother- Elena.

Suddenly they heard glass breaking. Mary and Danny both gasped. They heard the angry yell of a male. Danny told Mary to stay quiet and out of site before grabbing a baseball bat from the closet. Danny exited the room quietly, shutting the door behind him.

Danny crept around the corner of the hall and heard the shot of a gun before he fell and his vision blurred before a hand lifted his head up.

"Night little birdie, no more protecting the mommy bird." A familiar voice said to him before he lost his vision completely.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

AN: I have decided where I am going, I know who it is and how to end the story, and any other suggestions will be welcome. Please review. This is only the prologue, review if you want more!


	2. Chapter one

AN: By the end of this chapter you will probably know what's going to happen in the end.

Klutz101: On the contrary, I love writing long fics, it's just that I was trying to write a short fic for a while and I didn't know how to end most of the stories, so I made them long. With this story I expect that the chapters will be mostly different sizes- I will try to make most of them long- and I also expect many chapters.

* * *

_-"Night little birdie, no more protecting the mommy bird." A familiar voice said to him before he lost his vision completely.-_

**Love and Death in Las Vegas**

By Cat

**Chapter one**

Danny woke up to a blinding light. It was a moment before he remembered what had happened.

"Welcome to the land of the living Danny." A familiar voice said beside him.

"Is Mary ok?" Danny had looked around the room a second before and had not spotted his fiancée.

"She... she..." Ed stuttered quietly and looked at his feet. "She was kidnapped..." Ed finally blurted out.

"What?!" Danny was speechless for a moment.

"During the break in of your house, you got shot and Mary was seen being dragged away by some of your neighbours." Ed's explanation was not much help.

Danny looked away for a second. "What are the police doing?" He said angrily after a moment.

"Luis and his team are doing all they can..." Ed said gently. "Now get some rest kid."

"But I need to find her!" Danny shouted as he tried to get out of bed. He suddenly fell down to the floor in pain. Blood seeped out of the wound in his chest.

Ed called for a nurse and then lifted Danny back into the hospital bed.

"Your were shot in the chest Danny, nothing vital but you'll be in the hospital for a few days at least. Please try to rest!" Ed explained to his young protégé.

Danny's breathing became raspy and the pain was pure agony. His head was pulsing and his vision was blurred. He nodded slightly and lay back. He knew he couldn't rescue Mary in the state he was in. He sat up slightly as a nurse entered to stop the bleeding.

Luis entered the room before Danny could say anything and a colleague of Luis' positioned himself outside the door. Danny took the pain killers the nurse gave him before he looked around the room. Anything to keep him occupied with was a slight dent in the sadness charts. Danny glared as Ed and the nurse both left.

"I'm sorry Danny..." Luis said quietly. "The forensic team and I are working round the clock. We need to ask you some questions and you need to give a statement. Could you explain what happened?"

Danny nodded with a sigh. He knew the procedure. "I was with Mary in the bedroom when we heard a crash of glass."

"At what time was this?" Luis interrupted as he jotted notes down onto his note pad.

"I don't know! Maybe it was around ten or eleven o' clock... Anyway... I told Mary to stay there and out of site then I grabbed a baseball bat and left the room." Danny continued before stopping to think for a moment. After about a moment he continued. "I was entering the living room when I heard a shot. I fell to the ground and then he, the intruder that is, lifted my head and said 'Night little birdie, no more protecting the mommy bird.' I couldn't see him very well. But the strange thing is that I recognised his voice from somewhere. I don't know where from though."

Danny looked out the window of the room and sighed. It had been bugging him ever since he had woken up. The voice he was sure he had heard millions of times before. It sounds like an old school friend... Danny thought. He had once been afraid of his voice. He was afraid that Mary wouldn't be alive when Luis found her.

Luis looked up from his notes and he too sighed. "Look Danny, I'm sorry this has happened. But I promise you that I will find whoever did this!" Luis told Danny.

Danny turned back to Luis, his long time friend and competitor for the love of Mary Connell. "Yes, but will she still be alive?" Danny asked quietly. The fear was evident in his voice. "I know that you can't promise me that."

Luis lowered his head and drew back, He had known Danny for a while but he had never heard the fear, his voice now held, before. Danny sounded truly afraid and that wasn't good.

**.::The Enemy's lair::.**

A cold, leathery hand lifted Mary's chin quietly. Mary drew her head away. Her head felt heavy. She had a very big headache and she felt like she was going to be sick. She hoped Danny would be okay. Her kidnapper had taken her past Danny's body while retrieving her from the house. He had looked bad, his blood had covered the room and she was afraid for his life. She was also afraid for the life of her baby.

"You have run away from me once, twice and many more times. I have let that by me but I shall not let you this time. I will not let you..." The voice said.

"Yeah but you would never kill me." Mary too recognised the voice.

"I can and I will. I will not let you run away from me again."

_To be continued...

* * *

_

AN: I know that this was quite short compared to other most of my other stories but my chapters ay grow in size in the future.


	3. Chapter two

AN: On to a second chapter.

* * *

_-"I can and I will. I will not let you run away from me again."-_

**Love and Death in Las Vegas**

By Cat

**Chapter two**

"Mary..." Danny whispered in his sleep. Old Larry McCoy sat up in the hospital seat. Larry and Ed were basically both worried about the young adult. The two men had decided that he needed to be looked after so Danny didn't run off to try and help Mary or anything. The two men were also fearful that Danny would try stupid things if he ever heard news of Mary's death or such.

Larry McCoy was happy for his son; Danny had made it far in life. But what was sad was that he put off telling Mary his feelings. As a father, Larry felt somewhat inclined to look after the pair when they were kids. They were a troublesome pair. Especially when they turned into teenagers. Mary had wanted nothing more than to be with Danny... and Danny, well he wanted nothing more than dates with the hottest girls in school. Larry found that every night of weekends, Danny was either out at a party or off at the movies with one of his many dates. Danny had been a popular kid from what Larry knew, as had Mary. But they had never dated each other. Such a shame... Larry thought briefly.

Danny's breathing became fast and Larry stood up. He began to shake Danny gently, whispering words of comfort. Danny's eyes opened after a moment. The young son of Larry sat up and looked at his father.

"She'll be fine Danny..." Danny's father put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "She'll make it through."

Danny looked his father in the eye and sighed. "I just hope that you're right."

**.::Ed's office at the Montecito::.**

Luis looked at Ed for a moment before returning his gaze to his drink. Ed was busy staring at the phone, waiting for any word from kidnapper to civilian. Ed had stared at the phone for hours. Occasionally talking to Luis and asking him questions about the basis of the case. Ed had felt partly responsible for this attack, a brutal attack on one of the Montecito's workers. A highly respected worker at that. But the straw that broke the camels back was that Ed felt like a second father to both Danny and Mary and he had promised them both safety in case anything should happen. He truly hoped that they would both be okay.

Luis looked thoughtful; he was wondering who might have done it. He looked up again and noticed the old man. Ed had tears in his eyes and was obviously trying to hold them back.

"Ed, I promised to Danny that I'd get who did this. Do you really expect that I wouldn't at least try? I will find the person who did this!" Luis said.

Truth be told, the detective felt a little guilty that he wasn't doing more. Danny and Mary were his long time friends and he had a slight crush on Mary. He was only beaten by Danny though. Danny was Mary's true love, Luis knew the basics of the relationship but he'd have to ask Danny about Mary having any enemies and such.

Luis sighed and looked back at the drink he held. Ed looked at one of the monitors as a distraction.

"Do you think that Mary's going to be ok?" Ed looked at Luis briefly, the two had not known each other for long but they were both friends of the 'We want Danny and Mary married' fan club, not literally of course, but they and the rest of the Montecito staff had seen the effect of the two being apart when Danny left for the marines. Mary had been sad and cried most of the time. Danny had suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder once he had come back from the marines. Mary had been the one to make him happy again, make him smile.

"I can't say for sure." Luis began. "But I have my best officers and detectives on the case. I have undercover officers and SWAT teams ready just in case. I made a promise to Danny and I intend to keep it."

The firmness in Luis' voice made Ed draw back slightly. Ed knew that Danny and Luis had not always been friends. They had been jealous of each other since the day they met; Mary was just one of the reasons for this.

Luis had been first on the seen of the incident. He had been the first to see Danny's bloody body and the gaping bullet wound. Luis had been the one to call an ambulance, the one to walk into the bedroom and to see what the intruder had done. Painted on the wall, in Danny's blood, it said: 'I finally have her, you cannot have her, she will not be taken from me again.' This was one of the things Luis had not wanted to tell Danny. He knew, not from experience, that it was terrible to find out that someone had painted something with your blood on the wall of a room in your house.

Ed's office phone rang suddenly. Ed picked it up quickly.

"Yeah..." He said. "We'll be there."

**.::The Enemy's lair::.**

Mary's breathing grew faster and sobs wracked her whole body. Tears escaped her eyes and they soaked themselves into the now damp blindfold. She was feeling extremely dizzy and her head was pulsing. Her hands grew sore as she tried to free her hands from the rope. She heard a door open and shut directly behind her. Footsteps were all Mary heard for a moment, he was coming closer.

"I wouldn't want to do that if I were you." The voice said as he touched Mary's cheek. The wetness from her tears had slightly leaked through the blindfold and Mary felt her kidnapper wipe a tissue across her face, drying it.

Mary felt the barrel of a gun touch her stomach, she gasped and she became quiet after a moment. Our baby won't live if I continue like this. I need to get out of here. I need to stay calm and think of a way. Mary thought when she had stopped crying. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh my..." She whispered. Oh my goodness, I need Danny! Mary mentally screamed.

"What's wrong?" Her attacker asked worriedly.

"I-I-I" Mary stuttered fearfully, her face had just paled. "I think my water just broke."

_To be continued...

* * *

_

AN: This chapter was quite short; I will try to make them longer. Please review, I would enjoy any feedback.


	4. Chapter three

AN: On to a third chapter.

* * *

_-"I-I-I" Mary stuttered fearfully, her face had just paled. "I think my water just broke."-_

**Love and Death in Las Vegas**

By Cat

**Chapter two**

"Oh my..." The capturer whispered fearfully as Mary's breathing quickened and she started to shake with fear...

"Danny..." Mary whispered as the man ran out of the room.

**.::Hospital::.**

Danny sat back in pain.

"Are you sure that you'll be ok?" His father asked him gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny said quietly. He looked out the window and he sighed as a bird passed with a tweet.

"Ok then." Larry McCoy stood up and told his son that he was going to make a quick phone call to Ed before exiting the room.

**.::On the road, Ed's Car::.**

"Yeah, so David said that a phone call was made to the house at three-thirty that day." Luis began. "Multiple calls were made from the same phone for a few days before. The shortest call lasted around twelve minutes and forty-two seconds. The phone is owned by 'April Thompson.'

Ed suddenly stomped on the breaks as he almost hit a couple of kids on a pedestrian crossing. The girl is being taken down to the police station and we'll question her later.

**.::Hospital::.**

Ed and Luis pace quickened as they walked toward the hospital room that Danny had been using, a nurse and a doctor almost running behind them.

"We need to speak with him urgently doctor." Luis told the doctor. "He may have vital information that may save Mary's life."

The door to Danny's hospital room slammed open. Ed looked around and swore.

"Damn it!" Ed shouted as he smashed the vase of flowers the ladies from the Montecito had brought him. Water splashed to their feet and the bottom of their trouser legs. "He's gone!"

_To be continued...

* * *

_

AN: This was a very short one I know... but I'll really try to make them longer in the future. Please review!


	5. Chapter four

AN: Ok, sorry that you have all had to wait so long, but I've been busy with a heap of stuff and my computer hasn't been all that co-operative about it. Thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot to me, and I love hearing what you think about my work.

People who guessed Mary's kidnapper. You all know that I won't tell you until I want to!

_-"Damn it!" Ed shouted as he smashed the vase of flowers the ladies from the Montecito had brought him. Water splashed to their feet and the bottom of their trouser legs. "He's gone!"-_

**Love and Death in Las Vegas  
**By Cat  
**Chapter four**

Ed growled, a sign not to mess with him, but as life-threatening the situation may have been; Luis alerted Ed that he had found something.

"Ed?" Luis said, hiding the timid-ness from his voice. "I think that I might have found something."

Ed grunted at the first installment of the sentence, but turned around in an instant when he heard that Luis had found something. "What did you find?" He said quickly, voice full of concern, with a hint of curiosity. He cleared his head and placed his thoughts back into the right places. His mind had been full of thoughts for the past few moments, making rushed decisions and concerns.

Luis let the look of anger flash onto Ed's face, but he continued with his news. "Mary was apparently seen in a silver convertible sports car with another two males on the I-15, she was reported to be unconscious. Several motorists called in after hearing the report on the news."

Ed looked up like lightning and then opened his mouth. "Did anyone get a license plate number?" He questioned with hope in his voice.

"Yeah," Luis said pulling out a few print-outs, he hand them to Ed and then pulled out a notebook. "The guy the car belongs to reported it stolen just a few days ago. But some of my guys found the car, we had it printed and entered the fingerprints through AFIS. The prints on the steering wheel came out as Leo 'Fox' Connell, who is apparently Mary's cousin on her father's side. He did some time in prison from '97 to '02, for assault. There were prints on the driver side door and the dash board, matched to Frank Connell's, from when he got employed at the Palms as a blackjack dealer. They're photographs look exactly like descriptions from the motorists. No registered address for either, but I did go and speak with Frank Connell's second wife. She said that he was pretty pissed off when she divorced him. Apparently, Mary called Frank's wife- Sylvia Connell- and told her that Frank had raped her when she was a child." Luis turned over the page of the notebook and after moment of reading over his notes he looked down and putt he notebook away.

"Alright, thanks," Ed said with a thoughtful glance towards the still empty hospital bed, "I'm going to head to the Montecito. Let me know if you find anything else out."

**.::The Enemy's lair::.**

Frank looked through the glass at Mary with an indecisive look. He had always wanted a grand child; he had spent years, wondering what it would be like. It was why he had remarried; it was a shame that Mary had destroyed the relationship. He wanted to make sure the child delivered safely, but he couldn't take her to the hospital. There had been a few news reports about her being missing and people were bound to notice her.

He didn't really want a grand child like this though; it was something Frank hadn't anticipated in the kidnap plan. "Leo?" Frank said to his young nephew after a few moments, making sure that he was paying attention.

"Yes uncle?" Leo- nicknamed 'Fox' for his quick thinking and longish hair- replied, pushing a happy smile away from his face, he replaced it with his trademark smirk. He had enjoyed kidnapping his cousin. It had been fun, especially when he had shot Danny McCoy. Danny had always been a trouble maker when he was younger, sticking his nose in Fox's business. At least now Fox had been able to get revenge.

"Bring Dana in," Frank said with a distant look towards his daughter, "she's a trained nurse, she can deliver the baby."

Fox looked at his uncle for a moment longer, trying to decide what his uncle was thinking about. Dana, his fiancée, was a nurse with a local Las Vegas hospital, finding her was one thing: getting her to agree to coming was another thing.

_To be continued…_

AN: Sorry it took so long and that it's so short, my computer hasn't been all that agreeable the past few months though…


	6. Chapter five

AN: I'm just going to continue with this story until I finish it and then I'm planning to finish off another story.

* * *

**Love and Death in Las Vegas  
**By Cat  
**Chapter five**

Danny took deep breaths as he tried to figure out a plan of attack. He had only just realized that the owner of the voice had been Fox Connell, Frank Connell's nephew. Danny and Fox had not got off on the right foot ever since day one, they had started a fight on the first day of school- when they first met- and over the years, neither had remembered what the fight had been about. All either could remember was that they hated each other very much.

First of all, Danny needed to find out where they had taken Mary and in doing so he needed to enlist the help of a few old school friends. After a moment of thinking of who he could go to, he took out his mobile and dialed a number that he hadn't used in years, he had memorized the number though; an act of habit.

He hung up about five minutes later, after arranging plans to meet. He then made a few more calls and sat back in the chair of the plush coffee shop he had taken refuge in for a few moments.

Danny sat back in a tired lust for Mary. He missed her, but that was an understatement. He missed her a lot; he had not yearned for her like this since when he was in the marines. His lust for her had grown over the few days he had just spent in hospital; his growing need to find out whether she was okay was burning itself into his heart, making a large mark on his conscience.

Danny sat in the chair for about half an hour more, just thinking about what it was like without Mary. He then looked up with a slight surprise as he heard a familiar voice say his name, he sighed with relief when he saw it was only one of his old contacts; an ex-marine as Danny was, he had also worked at one of Larry McCoy's building sites for a little while.

"Hey Danny," the long-time friend of Danny's said, his dark eyes were staring at Danny with such an interest that confused him more than he had been when he had received Danny's call. The man had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that toed the line between brown and black. His pale skin gave him a look that was almost ghost-like and his expression was a mixed façade of confusion and sympathy.

"Hey Tim," Danny replied, standing up to greet his long-time friend- Tim Webb. "Thanks for coming," he said as shook Tim's hand.

They sat down and Danny took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say. "I'm sorry that we never really saw eye-to-eye in anything. But I really need your help right now." Danny said as he looked into Tim's dark eyes, trying to search for the lost emotions and charm they used to have.

**The Montecito, Ed's office**

Ed looked out the glass paneled sliding doors onto the first floor of the surveillance room. His bored expression was tinged with concern at the thought of the situation; Mary had been kidnapped and Danny had been shot, Danny had then insisted his help and upon his rejection had run away to get Mary back himself.

For as long as Ed had known Danny, the younger employee of the Montecito security personnel had been smart, he had never caused much trouble, but Danny had always been stubborn; especially when someone's life was at risk. It had always been Danny's weak point, even more so since he had returned from the marines.

But Danny's biggest weak point was Mary. Ed had always assumed that the story between them was almost fairytale-like. But just before Danny's return towards the marines, Mary's father- Frank Connell- had shown up and had apparently caused a big commotion down in the Bella-Sara. Ed had later on viewed Danny and Mary both talking to Mary's father; Ed had sensed that something was wrong. But before he could do something about it, Frank Connell had been shooed away by Danny. Ed had, later on, summoned the pair to his office and they had- surprisingly with a lack of thumb screws- come clean about Mary's past.

There was a lot that had become clear to Ed and now he knew why Danny had always been so protective of Mary. But then Ed had been even more wary about Danny and Mary's relationship. Ed assumed that Danny would now be very dangerous in his attempts to try and recapture Mary. Ed didn't know how far Danny would go, though.

**Las Vegas Metro Police Department, Luis Perez' office**

Luis hung up the phone with a heavy sigh, he had been making and taking multiple calls all evening; multiple citizens had all rung up all hoping for a reward for an exchange of information about Mary. Luis was betting himself that most of the information was false anyway.

As far as the information went, Luis has pieced together parts of what he already had and the only new thing he had was that Fox Connell apparently had a nurse girlfriend. That bit of information was almost useless unless the informant could give a name. All Luis could hope was that she happened to see the news reports about the Connell 'family,' and voluntarily contribute any information.

Luis stood up and raced out of the office before the phone could start ringing again. He closed the door behind himself and leaned on it, taking deep breaths. He couldn't stand how this had all happened so suddenly. Luis looked around after a moment and headed for the break room, the coffee in there tasted more like sludge but at least it was quieter and more out of the way.

As much as he needed to find her, Luis needed to sort out his feelings for her a lot more. He had known Danny and Mary for ages, since grade school, and since around that time; he had felt a more than friendly attraction to her. Luis had originally met them when Danny had stood up to some bullies that had been picking on him in year two. He had found himself very impressed by Danny's courage to stand up to the sixth graders, who were about three times his size. Although Danny had suffered a violent loss that day, Luis had admired the way that Danny had stood up, not only for Luis but for the rest of the second grade. He had never realized about his strange attraction to Mary before fourth grade, though, when he had seen Danny kiss Mary behind the swings. Luis had been very jealous at that time. He had felt betrayed, disappointed, but most of all he felt that they had never felt really bad about himself.

Later on, while Danny was in the marines, he had asked Mary out on a few dates. Yet, nothing special had happened between them, he wished with all his heart that something had, but to no prevail. He had looked on as a betrayed man whenever he saw them together, he felt jealous that Mary had chosen Danny over him.

Now Luis felt that his and Danny's unseen hatred for each other was sort of stupid. He needed to find someone to love for himself. He needed someone who loved him back.

**An abandoned warehouse/ the enemy's lair**

Danny kneeled down behind a few crates, holding a hand to his chest in pain. He looked out towards the gathering of men who seemed to be talking. Danny recognized two of them immediately as Fox and Frank Connell. He studied the other people in the group which consisted of two more men and a female. The two men were very muscular and heavily built; they were very obviously acting as body guard for the pair of kidnappers. Whereas the woman was very petite, she looked very young; around twenty two or twenty five. She looked to be a nurse; she was wearing blue scrubs as if she had just come from working at the hospital. She looked very nervous and angry; as if she didn't approve of doing Frank's bidding. She seemed to be having an argument with Frank and Fox, whom both appeared to be very nervous and displeased with the way things were going at the moment.

'Why ever could they need a nurse?' Danny thought glumly. 'I do hope that they haven't hurt her.' Danny turned around and sat down, leaning against the crates in pain. For the next few moments he just listened to what the lady was saying.

"I can't be expected to do this, Fox!" She shouted, "I don't want to lose my job over something stupid that you and these idiots have done! I may not get paid very well but at least I don't have to kidnap anyone to pay the bills."

"Neither do we," Danny heard Frank say. It was a voice that Danny hadn't heard in years, nor was it a voice he ever had forgotten. "We didn't kidnap her for money you stupid girl. She is my daughter and if you don't help her then I'll make sure that no-one will dare help you again." Danny heard a gasp from the girl.

"Don't threaten me!" The girl screamed. "I don't want to help you, in fact I'd rather die than help you!" Although Danny felt that she had made some horrible mistakes by bothering to stick by Fox, he knew that she didn't deserve to die. She was innocent and Danny didn't want anybody apart from Frank, Fox and the two thugs to die during his quest to try and get Mary back.

"Then that will be so," Frank said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the girl, "go to hell!" He yelled before taking off the safety and pulling back the trigger.

"No!"

_To be continued…

* * *

_

AN: Sorry about the wait. I'm thinking of making the next chapter the final, however that might change. I was going to make this one the final, but I couldn't find a way to finish it. You guys already know that I like feedback, and I'd love to hear what you guys think about the story.


	7. Chapter six

_

* * *

- "Then that will be so," Frank said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the girl, "go to hell!" He yelled before taking off the safety and pulling back the trigger._

"_No!"-_

**Love and Death in Las Vegas**  
By Cat**  
Chapter Six**

A gunshot echoed through the almost empty warehouse, Mary gasped from where she lay and she begged to no-one in particular that it wasn't Danny who had just been shot. Mary sensed that Danny was nearby and she was hoping to god that he hadn't been hurt too badly by Fox when she was kidnapped. But however badly he had been hurt then, it was probably going to become a lot worse during the final events of the adventure, or more correctly described as a horrid dream come true.

Mary took another deep breath and positioned herself around the ropes into a half sitting position and then she looked around, she had previously tried to cut the ropes with shards from a window she had discreetly smashed, but that had no prevail. Mary continued to view the room through half closed eyes due to cramps and the pain from small cuts, but she still came up with the same solutions as previous viewings of the room; nothing.

"No!" Fox yelled and in surprise, his uncle had turned the gun on him just as the trigger had been pulled. A loud blast followed Fox's outburst and Fox stood still for a moment, not a breath or twitch; as if it was a movie and the world had paused for Fox's reaction. After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, Fox fell. Fox clasped a hand to his chest in pain, it felt like a thousand knives burning knives stabbing him at once, Fox's vision became blurry and he was soon finding it harder to breath. Suddenly, he saw black and then his movement… stopped.

Danny gasped as he watched the scene play out, he gave a brief shudder and then his eyes widened when Fox stopped moving, turning his head towards Danny, blood spilling out of his mouth. Danny gagged, death had never been what he had hoped to accomplish in this brief mission. Sure, they had kidnapped Mary and in turn endangered the welfare of his child, but death had never appealed to Danny as a strong suit or answer to problems. Joining the marines hadn't helped that fact; it had just broadened his hatred for the ability of human life destroying other human life.

Danny took a brief look back and then crept away from his hiding spot and went in search of Mary, after first sending a text message to Luis on his mobile and then another to Ed.

Luis looked up as he saw a familiar man enter his office, looking grim. "Still no word," Luis muttered as he looked back at a notebook one of his men had recovered from Sylvia Connell's household, she had told Luis that she had found it after a break in, months ago- apparently it had been hidden along with Frank's old things.

"What do you think this means?" Luis said with a gesture to some writing on a page.

Ed briefly strolled across the room to Luis' desk and looked over Luis' shoulder at the notebook. He read a few lines and then took a moment to think. He then pointed to a passage, "those are Mary's work and personal phone numbers," he remembered, having had to memorize them so he could constantly check up on her. The address, though, he didn't recognize. But before he could say anything, Luis' mobile started beeping.

Luis took one look at the message, "Danny's found them."

Mary was just about to give up hope when she heard the door creep. She looked around and smiled when she saw Danny's face who matched it with a smile that was double the wattage before he replaced it with a grim one. He quietly crept in and shut the door behind himself, knelt next to her and undid her bindings.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her in a quiet, concerned manor. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm ok," she replied in a relieved tone. "I heard a gun shot," She told him worriedly, "what happened?"

"Your father killed Fox," Danny explained and hugged her tightly.

Mary let tears run down her face before saying, "he deserved it; for what he did to you and me." Mary hugged him back.

"Yes, but we have to go now," Danny told her, "can you stand?"

"No," she said, "I can barely sit."

Danny ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of a way to get out. He then sat down next to her and kissed her forehead, gently. "I think we'll just have to stay here until help arrives." He looked at her blissfully, he was glad to see she was alive. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, "but I had some contractions before… I just they hope find us in time."

_To be continued…

* * *

_

AN: I would love any feedback. Please review, I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
